true strenght
by xAnimeaddict1
Summary: It's Hinata's 18th birthday and the fate of her clan is decide,she knows what her fathers decision is and is trying to cope but is this whole experience bringing out the real,strong,confident,Hinata we all know she can be.BADASS HINATA sasusaku sequelup!
1. Chapter 1

_**Heyy peeps! Iv had the idea 4 this story 4 a while, Hinata is my fav character and I want to show the strength she has. Soo on with the story!**_

Hinata sighed and put her feet in the lake, tomorrow would be her 18th birthday and the day her fate would be decide. Her father was suppose to hold a meeting to decide if she would remain Hyuga heiress, or the position would be given to her sister and she would be sent to the side branch.

She didn't mind all that much, but it was still disappointing. It meant she would never be able to prove to anyone that she had strength and she would never get the one thing she wanted most of all, the praise of her father.

"HEYYY HINATA!" yelled a voice behind her it was her long time crush Naruto with Sakura, normally she would smile, stutter, and blush when he was around, but today she just wasn't in the mood.

"Hello Naruto, Sakura." She said looking out at the rest of the lake.

For a second they just stared at her like the world was ending, Sakura spoke up first "Hinata, y-you didn't stutter." She said surprise evident in her voice.

Hinata just shrugged, Naruto had finally snapped back to earth "Is something wrong Hinata-chan?" He said looking over her.

"It's nothing." she answered quickly, taking her feet out of the water putting her sandals back on.

"Dose this have something to do wit you birthday tomorrow?" Sakura asked, this was strange for Hinata and in truth it kind of scared her to see the girl this low in spirit even around her crush.

She said nothing and just continued to get up from her spot "ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY TOMMOROW?" Naruto yelled. Sakura facepalmed 'baka' she thought

Hinata simply nodded and said "I should probably go now it's getting late." Sakura was again surprised with her abruptness. But then realization hit her.

"Tomorrow is the day they decide the next heir, isn't it?" Hinata froze she really didn't want to talk about it.

She spun around "Thats none of your freaking business!" she yelled surprising everyone including herself, but she didn't let it show, she just turned around and walked away, leaving the two stunned jonin behind.

She wasn't ready to go home yet so she went to team 8's old training ground, luckily it was unoccupied. She spent the rest of her evening destroying the poor trees in the area. Even the shy quiet girl got angry sometimes.

That night she returned home, not bothering to eat dinner with everyone else she just went straight to shower and bed. But no matter how hard she tried that night she couldn't sleep, she kept thinking about earlier, she ended up watching the clock until it turned to 12.

"Happy freakin birthday to me." She mumbled.

_**Immm sooo srry it short but I wanna save all the big stuff 4 the next chap also it may take me some time to update this one cause im on the last chapter of "betrayal" but ill try my best. Hoped you liked it!R&R**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hayyy, imm bacckkkkkk! Thx to all my readers and reviewers!**_

__Hinata woke up from her restless sleep at 7. 'oh goody' she thought as she got up to shower. Needless to say she was still in a bad mood.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her small body, she walked into her room and opened her wardrobe, she looked at the contents. She was about to grab a tshirt and er regular lavender sweater when she saw something in the back caught her eye, she grabbed it and put it on 'why not it's my last birthday as heiress I might as well look better that I feel.'

She put her hair into a side braid and surveyed her appearance in the mirror, she was wearing a tight, mid thigh length,deep purple kimono that had small black roses patterned on it, with a dark yellow obi. She put on her usual heels and walked down to the dining hall, when she entered everyone in the room froze and stared, they had never seem her look so beautiful and confident in her entire life.

Hinata rolled her eyes and went to sit in her place between her father and sister.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Hanabi asked all the Hyugas including her father looked wondering what her answer would be.

"Che. What dose it matter to you?" They were all surprised not only didn't she stutter she talked back, this was not their heiress.

She grabbed her weapon pouch from beside her and grabbed a piece of toast "whatever, im gonna be training if anybody needs me." Se walked out and Hanabi fell over from shock, before deciding to follow her out and see whats going on with her. Hiashi was secretly impressed by his eldest daughter, but would never admit it, she would always be weak in is eyes. Never the less her got up and went to watch her train.

Hinata decided to use the Hyuga training ground instead today, since it was closer and she really needed to let off some steam. Neji who had left the dining hall before Hinata did, was already Training when she arrived. He bowed to her and decided to leave her to her own, knowing it had something to do with today.

She nodded, and after he left she activated her byakugan and started practicing her Juuken, but with the amount of anger and chakra she was letting out at the time, she accidentally demolished the log.

"How bout instead of wasting your time on a useless log, you spar wit me instead."Hanabi said coming up behind her. Hinata turned around to face her.

"Arn't I to weak to spar against someone of your talent." She spat, she noticed a few other Hyuga's including her father and Neji had gathered around the training ground, drawn by the commotion of the log exploding.

Hanabi decided to egg her sister on and smirked "Probably not, but I wanna see how much you've improved, _if_ you have."

"Fine." Hinata took her battle stance, now if she didn't fight her sister, everyone would think she was scared, and she really didn't wanna put up with any of their verbal abuse today.

Her sister took her stance and activated her byakugan, they engaged in a Taijutsu battle, they matched each others moved perfectly, until finally Hanabi managed a small hit to her sisters leg, they jumped apart and surprisingly, Hinata didn't even flinch. Hanabi knew she needed to try something else, she created a clone and sent it off without her sister knowing.

They re-engaged in battle again matching each others movements perfectly until Hanabi jumped away to avoid the trap her clone set up. A barrage of weapons came at Hinata from all sides, she stayed calm and made a handsign.

"64 palms Protection!" she yelled, she had never actually shown her specially made move to anybody in the clan besides Neji, so they were all surprised when they saw her, moving so fast and even more so when all the weapons lay on the ground in half.

"what did you-" Hanabi's question was cut off by an attack by Hinata, she didn't have time to defend or even react and in a matter of seconds Hanabi was pinned to a tree.

"You let your guard down." Hinata said before turning to leave, but found her way blocked by her father.

"What was that?"

"A cheap move I invented to make up for the fact that I cannot do the rotation technique." She said walking past the crowd of Hyuga staring at her in awe.

"Hinata!" her father called after her.

"What?" She asked angrily not bothering to turn back around, what else could that Teme have to say to her.

"Happy birthday." He said stoically.

"Whatever." She started to move forward again, but and ANBU appeared in front of her.

"Lady hokage wishes to see you and your cousin." He said before disappearing

_**Haha what dose the hokage want them for, you'll jst have to wait and see. LOL R&R**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yo! I've got a a new chap just in time for the holiday. Srry for the spelling nd grammar, now on with the story!**_

Hinata and Neji walked towards Hokage tower.

"Hinata-sama you know that your moves weren't cheap and useless."Neji said.

"I doesn't matter what we think, in his eyes they are a cheap useless form of fighting not worth his time and I know that, that's why I said what I said back there so don't bother." He was taken aback by her reply. "Also don't call me that again after tonight I will no longer hold a tittle of importance.

Neji stayed silent, he to knew what Hiashi's decision would be and that it was taking it's toll on his cousin.

When they finally reached Tsunade's office, they were surprised to see the entire Konoha 13 there, as surprised as they were to see Hinata. Seeing the way she was looking today everyone besides Sasuke, Neji, and Sai's jaws dropped. She just rolled her eyes again and went to stand in front of the Hokage's desk.

"H-hinata, is that you?" Kiba asked, he had been closest with the girl since they genin but he had never seen her like this.

She just looked at him "What do you think?" She snapped

"Dam girl, you look so much better without the big jacket, I'm am totally taking you shopping with me when were done here!" Ino said

Hinata just ignored her.

"Ahem." the Hokage said reminding the others she was there, they all turned their attention to her. "I called you all here because I want to warn you to be more on guard the next few days there are rumors Akatsuki is planning their next attack on Konoha."

"DON'T WORRY BAA-CHAN WELL DEFINETLY KICK THEIR ASSES!" The loud mouth blonde screamed.

Tsunade knocked him on his head "NARUTO! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

"S-sorry" Her stuttered trying not to make her any more mad than she already was.

She breath and calmed herself "that is all you call leave. Oh and Hinata, Happy birthday."Hinata merely nodded in thanks.

"Oh yeah, hey guys since were all together why don't we all get lunch for Hinata-chan's birthday." Naruto suggested

"Dobe I think that may have been the only smart thing you said all day." Sasuke said, everyone agreed and walked to the closest Dango shop. The girls sat with Hinata and the boys were at the table next to them.

"You really do look nice today, Hinata I can't help but wonder if this is for a certain blonde shinobi." Ino said with a wicked smile.

"I can assure you it's not." The girl said keeping a straight face. They all stared at her shocked.

"What's with you today Hina its your 18th birthday I thought you would be a little happy, but it seems to me like you've gotten well, un-Hinata like." Tenten said now the boys had stopped eating and were listening too.

"As I told Sakura and Naruto yesterday, its none of your concern." They were all surprised at her icy tone.

Neji sighed "Hinata-sama-"

She cut him off "I told you not to call me that!" They all stared at her.

"Hinata, I really didn't think this would affect you that much, you always said you never wanted it."

"You just don't get it." She got up from the table and walked out of the restaurant before anyone could stop her.

"Whats wrong with her?" Naruto asked worry apparent in his voice, they all knew that he ad developed a little bit of a crush on her, thought he was still oblivious to her.

Neji started to explain the situation to them.

_**LATER**_

She sat on top of Hokage mountain watching the sky,the wind blowing her hair around, why couldn't everyone just leave her to be unhappy in peace. Wasn't she allowed to be angry and jealous once in a while, she didn't always have to be the sweet little girl they knew. She did have a dark side she was just to embarrassed to show it sometimes. Today was the exception.

"It's not like any of them cared before, so why all of a sudden do they care when I get a little angry." she muttered to herself.

"Your wrong about that you know." Said a voice from behind her.

She knew that voice all to well "Naruto."

"What no -kun?" she just kept staring at the sky.

He sighed "We always cared about you, and were worried about you. You never get mad at anyone or anything, but I guess that was never the case."

She glanced at him "Neji told you?" he nodded.

"but we didn't need him to tell us, it was easy enough to figure out." she stayed silent. "look Hina-chan, just because there not going to make you heir doesn't mean your not strong."

"Hn. Tell my Teme father that."

"Forget him, I bet he wouldn't know true strength if it hit him in the face." she giggled a little "Now that's the Hinata-chan I know!"

"Well it's not everyday the Head of the Hyuga clan gets put down." She was laughing, it felt good after all the anger she had been harboring the past week.

"Hehe, well he deserves it if he cant see how amazing you are."she stopped for a second and looked at him, a small blush on her cheeks.

"You think I'm amazing?" She was having trouble keeping herself from turning into a stuttering,fainting mess.

"Well ya, your pretty,smart, kindhearted, nice, and I kind of like you." He Whispered the last part thinking she wouldn't hear.

She smiled wide "Well just so you know, I like you to." She didn't know were this confidence of hers was coming from to confess to him just like this but she wasn't going to complain. He looked at he with wide eyes.

"You do?"

She giggled "Since we were at the academy."

"W-what that long, why didn't you say anything?"

"I was,-am a shy person, I tried, but I would always, start blushing and faint every time I would talk you."she looked away blushing.

"So that's why?" he scratched his head "I thought you were sick!" they both broke out in laughter.

'man she's so cute when she laughs.' he thought

'I can't believe he actually likes me back.' She thought

They were so caught up in their own thoughts they didn't even notice their heads were inching closer and closer to each other until they were only inches from each other.

"Hinata-sama the meeting is to start in a few minutes." said Neji from behind them. They jumped apart, both blushing furiously.

"Ill be there in a second." she said, he nodded and disappeared in a flash. "i-i have to go."

Naruto nodded "oh and Hinata, you are definitely not shy anymore." He grinned and she giggled. "Don't let that fool push you around, you are way better than that." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

_**Don't worry theirs more to come, hoped you liked this romantic bit for v-day though! R&R!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, srry 4 the late update I was to lazy to start writing lol, anyway enjoy!**

Hinata walked into the meeting room and took her usual seat by her father and sister, she still had a light blush on her cheeks.

"Would you care to explain why you were late?" her father asked commandingly

"Yes, I was with a friend." She replied in a cool, unafraid tone.

"And who would that have been?"

"Naruto Uzumaki" She said plainly, Neji smirked recalling how he walked in on them, if Hiashi found out he would be pissed.

"I see, and you just happened to forget this was a very important meeting?"

"No I just didn't remember it was now." He stared at his daughter, she never forgot things like that.

"Hn." he turned back to the other Hyugas waiting patiently. "As you all know today is My daughter Hinata's birthday. Today I will announce my decision on the the official Hyuga clan heiress."

He was about to continue speaking when he noticed his daughter tense, immediately she got up and activated her Byakugan, they all stared at her was she really planning on attacking someone?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Get out here" she growled into the corner.

A Rain ninja came out smirking, "You got good eyes little girl, but it doesn't mean your strong." The rest of the Hyugas stared on in bafflement how could she have noticed the man and the rest of them not, even the clan leader hadn't noticed him.

"Hmmf. So I take it Akatsuki has started their next attack."

"Now why would I tell you that." He smirked playfully.

"Because you don't want to die." she said calmly

"As if a little girls like you could kill me. A jonin from the hidden rain."

"Are you sure about that." Said her voice behind him, she had a kuni at his back.

"you think that scares me."

She sighed. "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." She got in front of him again, and made a few hand seals. "Mind torture jutsu!" He suddenly fell to his knees, clutching his head and screaming.

A minute later she released it. "Had enough?" she smirked

"Y-yes, the attack is suppose to start in an hour I was sent as a scout!" He blurted out not wanting to suffer the torture again.

"good" she said "Neji-nii-san can you please take him to the interrogation center." He nodded knowing not to question her at such a serious time.

Hiashi opened his mouth to speak and start giving orders, he wanted to question his daughter about that technique but it would have to wait, but she cut him off.

"Hisoka-san can you please get all the children under chunin level and women unable to fight, away from the compound and to the safe houses." she said to one of the branch members. "I must speak with the hokage, she has been expecting this." Her tone was soft but commanding and firm.

Hiashi just nodded in agreement when they both looked to him. "Father please tell everyone to prepare for battle." He again nodded impressed by the fact that she could take such command at a time like this, he never thought she was capable.

She left running full speed to the hokages office as her father retook charge, she knew she didn't have time to be scared, she had to stay strong and do her part. This time it wasn't the want for respect or anger driving her bravery it was the need to protect all that was dear to her.

"Hokage-sama!" She burst through the door of a drunk hokage.

"WHAT?" she screamed, she was tiered of being interrupted.

"The remaining members of Akatsuki are suppose to attack in an hour we must take action immediately."

"What! Explain, now?" Hinata told her the story as quickly as possible.

"SHIZUNE TELL THE ACADAMY TEACHERS TO GET ALL THE WOMEN AND CHILDREN TO SAFTEY,ALERT ALL THE SHINOBI TO PREP FOR BATTLE AND PREP THE HOPITAL!" she screamed.

"Hinata please go notify the rest of the Konoha 12 and ready yourself for battle, also make sure someone is with Naruto at all times."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

She ran off, apparently all of the konoha 12, except for Neji ,were having dinner at Ichiraku . She told them what was happening.

Sakura ran off saying something about managing the hospital, and Shino,Kiba,Choji,Shikamaru, and Ino had to return to there clans. Soon everyone was gone except her and Naruto.

She sighed and collapsed on a chair, he came up and put his arms around her. "You did well you know." he whispered in her ear.

She blushed "T-thanks." The sat in silence for a second, he could tell she was worried about him.

"Don't worry about me, I wont lose to those losers."

"B-but Naruto-kun they will go to any lengths to capture you, i-i don't want to see you hurt."

"come on Hina-chan don't you trust me!" He said putting his signature goofy smile.

She sighed again "Of course I do."

"good now, I have to go to my place and get some gear."

"But Naruto-kun I told you, your not aloud to be alone at any time!" She reminded

"Well then come with me." He said annoyed, she nodded and blushed slightly at the thought of going to his apartment. They reached his Apartment in minutes "sorry its kinda a mess." he said

"It's alright, i'll wait out here, encase they start to attack." He nodded and went inside. She rested her head against the wall this was not how she had anticipated her 18th birthday to go.

Suddenly..."BOOM!"

**Haha cliffy, I only put this attack in here so that Hinata's family can see how strong she is, so don't hate me if the fight scenes from now on suck. Anyway hope u liked it, R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Heyy all im backkkkk, hope u didnt miss me 2 much ;)**_

__"BOOM!" the east wall surrounding the village blew up, Hinatas eyes widened 'the compound!'

"NARUTO, THE ATTACK IS STARTING GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" she covered her mouth quickly even she didn't think she could yell like that. He ran out of his apartment while strapping his shuriken pouch to his leg. When he saw her expression he laughed.

"I didn't think you could yell like that either...hehe... but it's a good thing." he said

she nodded "Naruto-kun, my family, i-i don't know if they got out in time" she said, for a second he was confused then he saw the smoke rising from the east wall, right near the Hyuga compound.

"Let's go!" Hinata may not have gotten along with her family much but they were her family, she thought she gave them a soon enough warning I mean they should have gotten organized in time, right?

They reached in a matter of minutes, in time to see Hiashi Hyuga fighting Kisame, and not doing so well. He couldn't get in range for his close combat because of Kisame's samehead(Sp?) and half his chakra had already been drained by the blade.

Kisame had pinned him to the ground using a water style jutsu that was unfamiliar to all of them and was about to hit his chest when someone grabbed the blade of the samehead and pushed it back making both herself and kisame to fly in opposite directions, landing on their feet.

"Naruto-kun go, I can take care of him!"

"b-but Hinata-chan!"

"I'm fine, now go find Madara!" he nodded reluctantly and she gave him a quick peck on the check, whispering good luck, before he disappeared.

"Hehe, sure you can take me on alone, little girl. Maybe you should call your Demon boyfriend back to help you, since your daddys in no condition to save you." Kisame said

She growled and activated her byakugan before taking her stance.

"Owell your funeral, though it means you won't be able to see us kill your boyfriend. Hehe!" She remained silent but moved forward to attack.

He dodged her attempt at, close combat and hit her arm with his blade, she smirked when he did so and jumped back, and attempted to use her tai-jutsu on him again knowing full well it wouldn't work.

Not long after, her arms were full of cuts and she was panting heavily. He father was staring at her, what the hell was she doing? She smiled wickedly and Kisame stared at her like she was a complete nut. Suddenly she surged her chakra to her hands and grabbed the blade of Kisame's sword, putting all of her strength into pulling it away and sending all of her chakra into it causing is to spaz out (I couldnt think of a better word) and fall to the ground. He was to stunned to fight back or even speak ,how was she able to grab the samehead, she should be out of chakra by just being hit all those times.'

As if reading his mind she smirked. "surprised? I'v done my research on you and more importantly your blade and I know its weakness."

'impossible he thought, her smirk widened "You see I surrounded my hands with chakra the first time I grabbed your blade, I also sent a large amount of it into the blade and with a little reversal technique I figured out, made it so that every time your blade hit me, instead of draining my chakra, it gave me...yours." He stared at her wide-eyed he always made sure to keep that a secret, how could this little girl have figured it out so easily.

Her father also looked on in awe, he felt stupid for underestimating her all this time. She stepped back and charged chakra into her fists creating those two dragon things surrounding them (from the pain arc. I cant member the name) And ran forward striking him right in the chest. Ending hi once and for all.

**Ik im srry its short but I hop u liked it and I may not be able to update 4 a few days again since im gonna be real busy. TTFN R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Gomen, for the long absence but i'v been wayyy busy lately, so to make it up 2 u all this will be a long chapter. Enjoy!**_

__Naruto doubled his pace, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach about this whole thing. He knew he should be focusing on his coming battle with Madara but he couldn't help but worry about her, his little sunflower.

He shook his head to get rid of all the images of her death that came to his mind, he wouldn't be able to handle it if she was hurt on account of him again. His thoughts flashed to the last Akatsuki attack, her body lying their in front of him right after she confessed. That's wen he first realized he was in love with her, even so after he was confused about is feelings and pretended not to remember her confession. Thinking that she had forgotten her love for him after not hearing an answer, he kept his new found feelings a secret.

Now he finally had her and he wasn't going to let himself lose her again even if it ment dying just to be with her.

"Naruto!" He was jarred from his thoughts by the arrival of Kakashi. "Madara has gained launched another wave of Rain ninja to infiltrate the center of the village!"

'I have to get to him at all cost'

As if reading his thoughts, Kakashi spoke up " Protecting the village is the first priority, we must help the evacuation before going after Madara."

"B-but sensei" His sensei looked at him with such a serious look in his eye he just nodded and turned around.

Within minutes they were surrounded by enemy ninja while the innocent fled to the safe houses atop Hokage monument. Naruto just sent a Rasengan into a Rain Anbu when he saw Kakashi fall to the ground and a Kuni Headed for his heart. He threw another kuni to divert it and stepped in front of his Sensei to protect him.

"Looks like we got a brave one here" one of the men chuckled as they closed in on Naruto. He just scoffed and created a group of clones the ninja were all dead in a matter on minutes.

"Seems you've gotten stronger since the last time kid" said a voice behind him.

"Zetsu" he growled at the black and white venus fly trap, now in front of him. He threw a Kuni at him.

The man just chuckled and caught it "Do you really think that that would be able to kill me." Naruto smirked.

"No, but this might." Suddenly the Naruto in front of him poofed and the real Naruto was coming at him from Behind with a Rasengan. Zetsu dodged it perfectly making Naruto nearly fall to te ground.

"This all you got kid, how about that famous sage mode I'v heard about?" Appearing in front of Naruto and punching him in the gut. Naruto coughed up some blood, and chuckled.

"Gomen but I'm saving that for your boss" He said before jumping away from Zetsu and wiping his mouth free of blood. He created a group of clones surrounding the two of them leaving one to protect the unconscious Kakashi.

"Ya didn't let me finish kid, I'm not here to fight you, I'm ear to give you a message from Madara"

"And that would be?"

"Give yourself up and they all survive, keep fighting and watch them all die!" And with that he sunk into the ground.

Naruto just stood there for a second staring as his clones disappeared.

"Naruto Take Kakashi to the hospital well take it from here!" Shikamaru yelled as he, Choji, and Ino blocked an oncoming wave of kuni. That shook him out of his stupor, he picked up Kakashi and put him on his back, smirking slightly remembering all the times Kakashi did this for him after long battles, before heading off towards the hospital.

The hospital was packed with people, he could see Sakura rushing around healing people and trying to get things in order. He gave Kakashi to a nurse and flagged Sakura down.

"Sakura-chan!"

"oh thank god, Naruto your not hurt."

"No I'm fine, Kakashi just got himself knocked out."

She chuckled a little "I'll take care of him in a few minutes, there's bound to be a lot more serious injury's coming in now since Madara put a break to his attack so we can regroup." Naruto nodded having heard a nurse talk about it when he walked in.

"H-hey have you seen Hinata?" Sakura looked down not meeting his gaze.

"Shes in room 318." She said sadly before rushing off to heal more patients. Naruto felt a pang of worry in his chest. 'no!'

He ran straight to her room, Panic consuming his form. He stopped in front of the door taking a deep breath before knocking, a little more relived when he heard her say a soft come in.

She was sitting up on her bed covered in bandages from head to toe. "Naruto-kun your okay!" she said ecstatic.

"I'm fine but what Happened to you?" he said frowning while he took a seat next to her bed.

She looked down for a second, but then picked her head up with a sparkle in her eyes "I killed him Naruto-kun, I did it!" He couldn't help but smile again at her confidence and happiness.

"Well that's great!" he said before he hugged her "But don't you dare scare me like that again." He whispered pulling away and looking into her eyes. "When Sakura said you were in here..I..I assumed the worst."

She giggled "Don't you have more faith in me than that Naruto-kun?"

"O-of course I do, but-" He cut himself off as their lips drew nearer and nearer...until.

"THUNK!" they jumped apart at the sound of the door opening and Neji coming in. Naruto rubbed his head in awkwardness. 'how dose Neji always manage to show up at these kinds of moments.' he thought

"Uzumaki." He said nodding toward him in acknowledgment. "Hinata-sama, your father would like to know how your doing."

She sighed "Tell him I'm fine." He could already see the thoughts forming in her head, things like 'oh, now he cares'

He nodded and started for the door but stopped halfway "The council has reconsidered their decision." He said suddenly making her look up from her bed with wide eyes.

"W-" He cut her off with a look letting her know now was not the time to ask. She nodded and looked back down. "how is he?" she asked suddenly, startling a both the boys in the room.

"He is...well, however he is...worried about you." he said calmly before leaving the room closing the door behind him. She gripped the blanket and tears started to pour from her eyes, Naruto wrapped his arms around er in silent support not even able to imagine the emotional trauma she must be going through.

She sat there crying into his chest as both were unaware of the pair of yellow eyes watching them from the dark.

_**~~~~ELSEWHERE~~~~**_

A man in an orange mask sat in a chair listening to Zetsu relay the information from his clone. He smirked wickedly beneath the mask.

"I believe we have just found the Kyuubi's weakness."

_**There we go a nice cliffhanger to keep you wondering lol. Okay I have an important question to ask you all if you want me to update this sooner. Should I bring Sasuke and Hebi into the next chapter or no? The sooner ik if I should bring him in or not the sooner I can update the next chapter so Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

"What's the plan boss?" the whits haired male said to the Uchiha standing in font of him.

"You and Juugo go after Madara's target, I have...something to take care of quickly." The two males nodded and started looking for there target a dark haired women with the Hyuuga eyes.

Sasuke stared forward for a second before going to pay a visit to a certain pink Haired kunochi before the real fighting began. (gomen to those who hate this couple but I need to put some diversity in here.)

_**~~~~NARUTO&HINATA~~~~~**_

Hinata stirred slightly in Naruto's arms, her eyes fluttered when she realized the warmth surrounding her. She remembered him putting his arms around her to comfort her when she started to cry, she must have fallen asleep. She heard him chuckle a little when he realized she was awake.

"You look cute when you sleep." She immediately turned tomato red at his statement, but smiled anyway. For a second they just stayed like that enjoying each others presence knowing that it may not even be present after the next battle. When their comfortable silence was ruined by two low rumbles.

They both look sheepishly at each other realizing it was their stomachs, Naruto let go of Hinata got up and smiled.

"I'll go get us something to eat." He said, she just nodded as he left. She looked down on the sheets and smiled she finally had wanted...love. Who knew her birthday would actually turn out to be the best day of her life, despite the war and danger all around her she was happy for once in her life she felt needed and important and it was all thanks to that blonde with the amazing smile.

Se was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice the unfamiliar presence nearing her room until it was right outside her door. Feeling the sinister force of the presence she looked around desperately for something to protect herself she was still low on chakra and tai-jutsu was out of the question with her bruised arms and sore muscles. Her weapons pouch had been removed and placed on the other side of the room and her legs were in no condition to get up and get them.

She inwardly panicked as the presence entered and her eyes immediately widened at the sight of the two men. She recognized them as members of team taka which was rumored to be working under Madara.

"Oi Juugo! I think this is her, Dam Madara didn't tell us she was this hot!" The orange hair male just nodded in agreement as his partner took in the girls beauty. They started to approach her with her kuni "Now if you just come with us, there wont be any problems." Suigetsu said to the frightened woman.

Hinata gulped knowing she had no chance, she gathered all the chakra she could muster and flared it, hoping someone would be able to make it in time. It was hopeless though, the one named Juugo came up behind her and hit her chakra point. She swore she heard someone call her name as she faded into darkness.

__Naruto dropped the two cups of instant ramen, sensing the flare of Hinata's chakra. He ran down the hall screaming her name hoping to get to her in time. But when he opened the door he was greeted with the sight of nothing. He panicked, trying to pick up the Chakra signature of girl but with no avail. He noticed a white envelope on the bed, he opened it and scanned the the contents.

_You caused this Kuuybi come to us quietly or she dies.-M.U_

Naruto crumpled the paper in his hand as tears started to cascade down his face, Neji, Kakashi, and Tsunade who had rushed in when they heard the commotion, tried to comfort him but were unsuccessful.

_**~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

The pink haired women rushed down the hall and into her office, she was glad that Shizune offered to take her place temporarily so she cold take a nap and replenish her chakra. She quickly shut the door and collapsed on the small couch. A man chuckled from the other side of the room and her eyes sot open to see the dark haired male coming out of the shadows and face her.

"Tiered Sa-ku-ra."

"S-sasuke" She stared at him with wide eyes, her heart ached. Yes, she was still in love with him after all this time.

She gulped "W-what are yo doing here."

Hr advanced toward her slowly, staying silent. Sakura's anger and confidence slowly filled and she suddenly lunged at him with her fist. He caught it with ease, he stared into her emerald eyes with his onyx ones.

"I said what the hell are you doing here!" she growled, he could tell she was wrestling with her emotions, trying to stay in control.

"Hn. I am here for one thing and one thing only." He said, then harshly pulling her closer to him and slamming is lips down on hers. Yes, it was true the cold hearted bastard ad feelings for his former team mate and always had.

Sakura's mind was in complete turmoil as she couldn't help but kiss back. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun..." She looked into his eyes utterly confused by his actions.

He gave her one more kiss making sure to pour all of him unexpressed emotions in it before leaving her with two words that echoed in her mind. "Be careful."

She collapsed on her couch again touching her lips, he had kissed her and now she knew that he actually cared for her.

She smiled at this not even caring that e was an s-ranked criminal that was about to destroy Konoha, and feel into a sweet sleep.

_**~~~~~ELESWHERE~~~~~~**_

__Hinata woke to find her hands chained to a wall, she was in a dark room with a small bed in the corner. The door opened and a Man with an Orange mask came in, closing to door behind him.

"Well well it seems like the little sunflower is awake"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Heyyy everyone gomen for the long absence iv been really busy with a stupid research paper nd I wasn't feelin well 4 a while but I`m back.**_

__Recap

__Hinata woke to find her hands chained to a wall, she was in a dark room with a small bed in the corner. The door opened and a Man with an Orange mask came in, closing to door behind him.

"Well well it seems like the little sunflower is awake"

_** End recap**_

"NARUTO! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Tsunade yelled after the enraged boy. He ignored her and kept going. She sighed and collapsed into her chair rubbing her temples"Why dose he have to be so stubborn."

"Can you blame him you won't let him go on the mission to rescue his own girlfriend." Jiraya says from behind her.

"You know very well that's not my decision."

"Tch. When will those two just get that the boy wont listen." They both stayed silent watching Naruto race across the rooftops to save that which matters to him most...love.

_**HINATA**_

__She cowered against the wall, the old Hinata in her returning slowly, clinging to the hope that Naruto would be able to save her.

She cursed herself for that, it was selfish for her to ask him to save her, it would be handing him to the enemy. She couldn't ask him to give up his and everyone else's safety just to save her. She was starting to wonder what happened to that Hinata, the one who only a few hours ago was killing Kisame and yelling at her father.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and the man in an orange mask came back in with a plate of food and untied one of her hands. She waited until he left to move even then, examining the food carefully as to make sure it wasn't poisoned. When she was done the man came in and tied her up again.

Despite all her arguments about it being bad for Naruto to come save her, it was all she could think about as the door closed, taking her only light with it.

_**Naruto**_

__He raced across the trees, the only thoughts filling his minds were those of _her_. He would do whatever it took to get her back, she was the only one who had always cared, the one who always loved him, and the one he loved.

Maybe, this whole thing was suppose to be a sign that love was something a monster like him wasn't suppose to love. But he knew, he knew that even if he tried he wouldn't be able to stop loving her.

He abruptly stopped and the team, who had decided to let him take lead despite his unstable mindset stopped behind him.

"Neji." He commanded, the white eyed boy nodded and activated his byakugan and scanned the area in front of them.

"Their, 50 meters ahead , underground." The pink haired girl looked to her leader and took her cue to smash an opening in the ground, stealth was not an option in this mission.

"BOOM!"

_**Inside the Hideout**_

"BOOM!"

"Holy shit! What the hell was that?" Suigetsu cursed loudly

Sasuke allowed himself a small smirk, knowing that chakra anywhere. A second later a Zetsu clone was in the room telling them they were under attack by the Kyuubi and his team. 'no duh' he thought as he picked up his blade.

He headed to the source of the Kyuubi's chakra, it was time for his plan to be put into action. When he got their Sakura, Neji, Kiba, Shino, and Sai were fighting off some of Zetsu's clones and Naruto was trying to get out of the room to search for Hinata.

"Hn. Dobe, you ready for a fight?"

The boy turned and growled "Where is she?" The Uchiha just hned and disappeared, Naruto followed his chakra, guessing the only way to get his girl was to fight Sasuke.

_**Hinata**_

__ She heard the crash and closed her eyes trying to concentrate, She felt Sakura, Neji, Shino,Kiba,Sai, and _him._ Despite the danger she couldn't have been more elated that he came.

She waited, knowing someone would come to get her soon, not knowing if it will be the good side or the bad.

A few minutes later her question was answered...bad. Sasuke came charging into the room with his sword drawn, she closed her eyes and shrank back, but was surprised when she only felt the ropes come loose. She opened her eyes but before she could make sense of anything he was gone.

She started to get up and stretch her sore muscles, when suddenly she heard a shout coming from the hall.

"Dammit Teme get out hear and tell me where she is!" Her eyes went wide and she carefully opened the door.

"N-naruto" He turned to face that voice, the one he would know anywhere.

"Hinata!" he screamed and ran toward her and embraced her, she buried he face in his chest, taking in his sent. "A-are you alright?"

She stepped back and stared into his eyes " I-im fine Naruto-kun. S-sasuke-san, he let me go."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi everyone... **_

__The second Naruto heard that he nearly went into shock. "THE TEME SAVED YOU?" Hinata nodded timidly. "Well, that must mean he's coming back after this!" He said with a big grin, Hinata again just nodded not wanting to burst his bubble.

"s-shouldn't we go help the others?"

"O yeah, actually I'm suppose to get you to Sakura, hehe sorry."he rubbed the back of her neck as she sweatdropped.

5 minutes later

Sakura, had already eliminated the clones attacking her and was focusing on healing those who were injured. She still hadn't seen Sasuke and it was starting to worry her.

Suddenly Naruto came running up to her with Hinata, she looked exhausted, but Sakura couldn't blame her. Getting injured in a major battle with only a little time to heal before being kidnapped and having your chakra drained, anyone would be exhausted after that. Her instincts took over and she started healing Hinata as Naruto went off to fight.

Within minutes the zetsu clones were gone and all that was left was the original, who now had the backup of Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo. Naruto nodded to his team and they took stance as he went to go find the real problem, Madara Uchiha.

"W-where is he going?" Hinata asked Sakura

"To find Madara." Was all she said her eyes not leaving the girls arms as she concentrated on healing them. The shy girls eyes grew wide and she yanked her arms away from Sakuras grasps and put what little chakra she had into activating her byakugan, she needed to watch this battle, she needed to know he was okay.

Naruto raced through the door and now stood facing Madara, Sasuke was next to him in stance ready to attack at any second.

"Took you long enough dobe."

"You should talk." He said, sparing a glance at Sasuke before taking stance.

"Now, now do you two really think you can beat me?" The orange masked man said.

Naruto just growled and Sasuke activated his sharingan, Madara just chuckled and activated his own. The battle had begun.

_** Ik ik its rlly rlly short but I just wanted to create some suspense plus I got to lazy to keep writing. 8P I promise the next chap will be longer.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Heyyyy peeps srry for not having updated in a while, I was having a lot of issues writing the fight scene (I suck at those) so on with the story...**_

Sasuke glanced at Naruto before making his move, he charged at Madara, his chidori blazing. Madara just chuckled and stood there letting the chidori go straight through his intangible body. Sasuke just smirked and jumped back.

"Really Sasuke, I taught you better than that."

Sasuke glanced over to his friend, who now had a giant scroll on his and frog-like eyes, and smirked. "Are you sure about that?"

If Madara was surprised at there tactic he didn't show it. "so this is the infamous sage mode? Combined with the kyuubis power you may just have enough power yo beat me."

Naruto growled "Im going to beat you without that stupid foxes chakra."

"My, my aren't we bold." Suddenly he turned and caught Sasukes arm, forcing him to drop his Kusanagi. Naruto took his opportunity and rushed at him from behind with his rassengan, unfortunately , he couldn't use any of his stronger moves or he would hit Sasuke.

At the last second he used his dimensional transport technique, leaving Sasuke in the wake of his attack.

He jumped back barley missing Naruto's attack, which had hit the floor, creating a large crater.

"He wont be able to use that technique for another five minutes." Sasuke said

"Oh, very perceptive Sasuke." Madara said from behind him.

Both Sasuke and Naruto jumped back to gain a little distance, as Madara started to form some rapid handseals. Sasuke quickly drove his katan into the ground and channeled chakra into it creating a shield of lightning between them just as a gigantic fireball came forward.

The two elements clashed causing a bit of an explosion. Smoke now filled the room and Sasuke smirked as Madara came up behind him, using the technique.

Suddenly a Wind-rasen shurikin came out of the smoke and at Madara and the Sasuke clone disappeared. Tough he was surprised he fell for such an obvious trap Madara was able to turn intangible.

Oddly enough the wall didn't shatter as it should have, he turned his eyes in search of the kyuubi boy and young uchiha.

It was weird even with his Mangeyo sharringan he couldn't see or sense the chakra of the boys.

'there's no way they could ave figured out a way to get avoid the sharringans eyes' he thought

Suddenly two electrified wind-rasen shurikin came at him from each side, he tried to go intangible but the jutsu's 5 minute time limit was up and the shurikin were coming at to fast a rate to doge.

The force of the 2 shurikin crushing the puny man was enough to completely obliterate the room.

**Hinata**

She watched the battle in worry, Sasuke and Naruto's chakra had disappeared and she couldn't see them.

Sakura had abandoned the attempt to heal Hinata and just settled for listening to her explanation of the fight, all the Zetsu clones had been defeated and they all sat there waiting. She saw Hinata trembling and put her arm around the girl, though she couldn't help but be worried about her Sasuke-kun as well.

Suddenly there was an explosion and the room in front of them turned to rubble leaving only debris and a gaping hole in its wake.

Neither girl could control themselves, they rushed forward straight into the cloud of smoke to look for their loved one, Neji and lee tried to hold them back but it was useless.

Hinata ran toward Naruto's faint chakra signature, she dug through the rubble, tears running down her face. Finally she found a tuft of blonde hair peeking out of the rocks. Calling some of the others to help her.

He was still unconscious when they dug him out. Hinata cradled his head in her lap, her tears cascading onto his forehead as Ino tried to heal him. She prayed that he would be okay.

Naruto was in the darkness, he thought he was going to die, his only thoughts were the beautiful raven haired girl he was leaving behind. Suddenly he felt warmth and wetness on his face, e knew she was crying. Crying for him, he couldn't leave her, not now. He forced himself into consciousness and made his eyes crack open.

**Hinata pov**

His eyes slid open just a little, but that was enough for me. I knew e was alone, he wouldn't leave me.

"hehe, just can't live without me and ya" he said weakly as he reached up to wipe her tears. She smiled and kissed him, just happy to have her boyfriend back.

**Meanwhile...**

Sakura found Sasuke have conscious leaning against some rocks. She immortality started to heal him, but he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"S-"

He cut her off "You first." he said pointing to a gash on her arm that she hadn't even noticed. Normally she would have protested but he was to stubborn to be healed first and it was the only way he wold let her heal him.

Once they were both healed and Sasuke was bandaged leaning on the rock for support she finally sat next to him and kissed him, completely surprising him but he kissed back none the less.

When she pulled away she titled her head up and whispered in his ear "If you ever scare me like that again, I will make sure you can't move for the rest of your life."

He smirked knowing how true that threat was.

"So what are you going to do, now that Madara is dead and all?" He knew the real question she was asking will you stay with me this time.

He smirked "Well after the Hokage gives me my punishment ill need to find a place to stay." She smiled wide and nearly tackled him with a hug.

Life was good for the now Hyuuga heir and her love at least for now but they were ninja, who knows what could happen.

**_It's doneeeee. But for all you guys wanting more im thinking of a sequel, here is the summery lmk if you want me to do it or not._**

What if Madara somehow escaped Sasuke and Naruto's attack. Now he's teamed up with kabutomaru and they have a plan. A plan for revenge on the two boys and their girlfriends.

**_For all of you that care the sequel is up and ready its called truth hope __u enjoy it!_**


End file.
